Charmed Twilight
by Alice Kiseki
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends. What happens when everything changes, will it ever be the same? With an arranged marriage; enemies coming after her, and falling in love with her best friend. Her life has never been more confusing.


**CPOV**

18 years ago

My name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm a sorcerer, and also a protector for your wizards and witches. My wife Esme is the queen's personal assistant and also her best friends. I have three sons Emmett, Jasper and my youngest, Edward. We all live in the castle along with King Charles and Queen Renée Swan along with her daughters Alice and Rosalie Swan. They were going to grow up to be two of the powerful witches that London had seen over the years; until Isabella. Everybody knew that Isabella was going to grow up to be the most powerful witch in history; she was going to have powers beyond my own.

We were waiting for the arrival of Isabella, when I felt a bad presence near. When I turn, I saw one of Aro Volturi's allies Paul Menez; I knew that Aro had sent him to spy on this amazing occasion. I knew that Aro was afraid of the birth of Isabella because he knew that she was going to be extremely powerful.

"Give it up Aro; you'll never be that powerful," I said as I conquered a new spell, "Not now that Isabella has been born, you don't stand a chance."

"She will never be as powerful as me! As soon as I destroy you, I'll destroy her!" screamed Aro as he ducked my spell.

"Never! You'll have to go through me to get to her!" I screamed as I did another spell.

"I'll get her if it's the last thing I do" screamed Aro as he disappeared.

I knew that he wasn't going to give up that easily, but right now, I had to focus on keeping Isabella safe until her time came. She was our savior, after all.

* * *

**BPOV**

Present Day

My name is Princess Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella or Bells. I have brown eyes and brown curly hair. My hobbies include reading and listen to classical music and, on some occasions, rock. I live in London with my parents and my two older sisters. Alice she has short spiky black hair and dark eyes. She loves clothes and she is full energy. Rosalie, well, she has gently waved blonde hair and soft blue eyes. She looks like a model and loves to be at the beach. Our castle is near the ocean and each of our rooms has a view of the clear, blue water. Did I mention that my sisters and I are witches with extraordinary powers? Yes it's true; Carlisle Cullen, our good friend and protector, told us on my eighteen birthday party that Ali, Rosie and I were witches. You must be thinking what a birthday present, right? Finding out that you've got magic powers, cool huh? Well no, especially when you are the greatest witch in all London and that you've got a maniac trying to destroy you because he's afraid of you!

I remember like it was yesterday, when sadly it was five months ago.

_Flashback_

"_Carlisle what do you mean that we've powers?" Alice, Rose and I said in union_

"_That's correct girls; you do have powers," said Carlisle._

"_Does this means that we are witches?" said Alice. "Like powerful witches?"_

"_Yes, but you guys have to be careful because if Aro Volturi finds out that you can do, he'll try to kill you" said Carlisle in a concern and calm voice, "He tried to destroy you guys eighteen years ago when Bella was born, but I stopped him."_

"_What do you mean you stopped him? If you destroyed him eighteen years ago, why is he coming back?" I couldn't resist asking._

"_Sadly I don't have the power to destroy him, I just made him weak," said Carlisle "I knew that he was getting a little stronger and when he is in full force, he'll come back and try to kill you."_

"_That's so cool! Oh my God!" Alice said jumping all excited_

"_Alice!" Rose and I said looking at her with a weird look on our faces_

"_What do you mean this is cool? Are you crazy?" I said looking at her in disbelieve_

"_Well it's cool because we have powers and about the Aro part well I'm not that thrilled either" Alice said "Carlisle what sort of powers do we've?"_

_Carlisle chuckled softly, "Well Ali you can see the future and control emotions. Rosie you can make objects appear out of nowhere" said Carlisle _

"_What about me, Carlisle?" I asked with a curious tone._

"_Well Bella, you can shield yourself and the ones around you and you can also control the day and the night. And can you project yourself in two places at once," said Carlisle, "Well that is you individual powers, now you also share a power you can hear and communicated with each others in your mind" said Carlisle_

"_Wow! I can't believe it this is amazing!" said Rose_

"_I agree with you Rosie, but Carlisle when will Aro will come back?" I asked _

"_Bells, I really don't know, but until that you girls must trained and master your powers. I'll teach you how to do that and you girls must practice every chance you have, plus you have to be on your guard," said Carlisle. _

_End of Flashback_

So there, on my eighteen birthday I found that I was one of the most powerful witches in London. I had a maniac named Aro trying to destroy my sisters and me, life couldn't get any better than this. Apparently it could, when my lovely father Charlie told me that I was on arranged married to King Billy Black's son Jacob; when I dream of love and finding somebody who'd love me for me. So yeah my life couldn't get any better than this…

* * *

**This is my old/new story since it was called Forbidden Twilight, I wanted to added a few things to this story since for me was a little too weird and it kind of for me didn't make a lot of sense it was my first story ever after all. I want to thank my best friend, beta and mentor ButterflyBetty for helping me every time that I get stuck you are amazing girl. You can also find me in Facebook ****http (:) (/) (/) www (.) facebook (.) com (/) pages/Ms-Misty-Cullen (/) 185995994760609**

**Please Review and Thank You!**


End file.
